As an input manipulation unit of various electronic devices, an input device of the rotary manipulation type is frequently employed for setting and adjusting various functions.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a conventional input device of the rotary manipulation type. The input device has a rotary manipulation knob, a variable electrode disposed at the rotary manipulation knob, and fixed electrodes disposed so as to oppose to the variable electrode. When the user rotates the rotary manipulation knob, the rotation causes the variable electrode to rotationally shift. This rotational shift causes an electrical change at the fixed electrodes. Detecting this electrical change enables to contactlessly detect the rotary manipulation of the rotary manipulation knob.
On the other hand, PTL 2 discloses other input device of the rotary manipulation type. This input device has a rotary manipulation knob (a rotary manipulator) disposed on a touch panel, and a variable electrode (a terminal) provided at the rotary manipulation knob. When the user rotates the rotary manipulation knob, the rotation causes the variable electrode to slide over the upper surface of the touch panel. The touch panel is manipulated by the sliding.